


德雷克悬案始末

by Youkali



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: M/M, cthulhu - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 13:00:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 22,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16703092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Youkali/pseuds/Youkali
Summary: 艾迪.布洛克告诉我，卡尔顿.德雷克是个怪物婊子，他杀掉他的每一任伴侣，而我就是下一个。





	1. Chapter 1

0.

老实说，我后悔了。

我不该把艾迪.布洛克放进屋里来。

今天是这位甜心记者先生第三次来找我。这一次他直接堵在了门口。

“您愿意就站在那儿吧。”我隔着门板对他打了个招呼：“我要去午睡了。”

先前我拒绝过他两次采访，只单纯因为不太喜欢他。艾迪.布洛克对卡尔顿发表过一些很不友善的看法，而众所周知，卡尔顿是我的爱人。

“嘿，就聊聊，别这么不近人情。”

“你知道是怎么回事，我不相信一切不利于他的发言。”

“你既然不信，那我说说又怎么样?”

艾迪非常坚持，而且异常聒噪，他在门外抽完两根烟，吃空三包巧克力和一袋薯片，同路过的每一个人嗓音甜美地打招呼，给小孩分水果软糖，告诉他们他在这儿干站着是因为这家的主人不愿意放他进门。等到第九个人怪异地问——“这家的主人不是电视上那位德雷克博士吗?”我终于不能忍受了。我冲出门，扯住了他的外套后领，把他拎进了门。

“你真粗鲁。”艾迪得意洋洋，一进门就自然地把自己的肥屁股扔上了沙发：“你对他也这样?”

“你和他不一样。”我扔下一罐啤酒，他接住了：“你就喝到想走了为止吧。”

“噢，谢谢。”艾迪开罐啤酒也挤眉弄眼。他时常被我所见的女性夸风流幽默，我看是过誉了。我同样出身不好、缺乏关注，故而和他一样有过剩的表现欲，在我眼里矜贵稳重才是最好的品格。

“不客气。”

“我可以一直喝到你听完为止。你知道你的可爱小棕人有三任非正常死亡的对象吧?”

 

1.

艾迪说的那位前女友，我知道是谁。朵拉博士在电视上出现过，她很漂亮，是和这位艾迪.布洛克风格类似的蜜糖长相。

艾迪慢吞吞地啜了口啤酒，在我背后自顾自发言：“实验室被无端炸毁，朵拉博士死无全尸，那个实验室里具体有什么，不知道，朵拉博士具体的死因是什么，不知道，我们所知的全部只是一段人体实验的录像，而那个录下录像的人半个月后就死了。”

“所以你想暗示什么?”我不太友善地问他。

“你是他的伴侣，他没告诉你?”

我说：“你在对一个无罪之人做有罪推论。卡尔顿精神不好，他作为一个科学家，在疗养院观察治疗了那么长一段时间，被禁止做一切科研，这惩罚够了。”

艾迪.布洛克看着我说：“伙计，我知道这很难相信，但我只想确保你的生命安全——”

三年前，整个美国都认识卡尔顿.德雷克博士，认识他被炸毁的实验室和将他推入地狱的神秘录像。相比这些远传万里的恶毒谣言，卡尔顿为环保和生物基因工程所做的贡献变得不值一提。人类永远只爱哗众取宠之物，他们更欣赏一个人的堕落，而不是他升起的过程。

那段录像在一个周五凌晨率先出现在facebook上，前一晚卡尔顿的生命基金会总部被意外炸毁，每个看新闻的人都认得那个实验室的模样。视频是偷拍的，拍摄对象面目不清，看得出是个女性，身体嶙峋，头发粗糙杂乱。

视频里只有那一个人，她疯狂敲击着玻璃门，像被什么看不见的东西从后追赶。接着，她紧贴玻璃凭空升起，双脚离开了地面，那些人类肉眼无法看到的力量似乎侵袭了她。

她在往一个方向躲避，肢体和关节不自然地扭动着。如果你看过那段曾经在各大视频网站上被广泛传播的录像，你也会认为是什么不该放出来的东西被放出来了。科学界内不应当出现这些神秘主义的论调，但卡尔顿解释不了它，没有任何活着的人能解释它。她以极快的频率震动抽搐，所有关节开始大幅度扭转，弯折，坚持不懈地扭出垂直的角度，然后继续，叠出人类绝对无法做到的锐角——你几乎能从这段沉默的录像里听到骨骼逐步碎裂的声音，但这些肢体是灵活的，舞蹈般剧烈摇曳着，似乎它该存在于无形的液体之内，人类骨骼中坚硬的固态磷酸钙阻挠了它的运作方式。

我的文字水平有限，无法用语言详细描述它，这很老土，但这件事本身就像个地摊小说里会编造的阴谋论——像那些声称拍摄到UFO和雪怪的黑白照片、共济会和百慕大三角的真相、03年为屠杀中国人制造的基因病毒——这段录像在当今出现诡异到令人无法相信。视频中一切都不够清晰、匪夷所思、而画面逼真，你会以为那是什么低成本伪纪录片里的恐怖桥段。

拍摄者在法庭上声称一切绝对属实。

专家们拿这段视频反复研究，并不能确切证实内容作假，一切都成了一团无法解释的暗网疑云。

她丑恶的死相被戏剧化了。

这个女人面目扭曲地在玻璃前逐渐融化、摊平、扩展，化作一张介于液态和固态之间的动态薄膜。它依旧在毫无规律地不停转化，骨骼错位撕裂开皮肤又杂乱支棱，皮囊肌腱一条条爆裂开又急剧重组，血浆从各个角落爆炸，红色布满整片视频。画面在摇晃——你看到一摊巨大无比的、膨胀、蠕动的人形呕吐物贴在你眼前，两只圆形小眼珠脱离胀开缝隙的鲜红眼眶直瞪着——可她还在说话，你听不到具体的声音，可你知道她还有一部分属于人类，她在对在场的每一个人说话。

拍摄者此时后退了一步，视频内出现了一个穿黑西装的男性背影：他脊背很直，贴着玻璃门与那个怪物对视，手掌紧贴手掌。

画面不知为何突然有了声音，传出无比清晰的一句：“别怕，有我在。”

说句不道德的话，我觉得这很性感。

谁能知晓我思想中的原罪呢?这就是我爱上卡尔顿的开端。我隔着手机里一个模糊的、通过他人手机偷窥而来的简陋视频进行二次窥探，就像千千万万个人隔着两层手机屏幕的惨淡录像臆测他、意淫他——卡尔顿只是一个朦胧直立的黑色人形影像。他温柔极了，笑起来有些害羞，他的伦敦口音带着点东方血统的俏皮古怪，他站在这样一个骇人的丑恶怪物面前，展现出了母亲般的关怀。

那天我醉醺醺地喝到第四杯，恰巧抬头看见球赛结束后插播的这一则消息。“卡尔顿.德雷克博士，已然成为了人们口中掌握旧神之门银匙的邪恶信徒，许多人相信，他把什么不该存在的东西带来了。”

——电视里头的女声这样介绍说。

我几乎立刻在酒吧嘈杂的人群之中硬了。

电视上的卡尔顿有一张艳丽却廉价的、永远微笑的纯洁面孔。正如地下色情图谱里会画到的那种万恶母神，这位中东天使用温和而矜持的嗓音对着屏幕外的我说：“有一个东西在我身体里，我不知道它是什么，它从哪里来，它要做什么，但我相信它会拯救我们。”

第二天的媒体嘲笑他——“你是圣母玛利亚吗”。

这个案子相关的所有信息都太吊诡、太不合情理、太缺乏证据，最后卡尔顿被判决精神问题，进院观察四个月，终身不得再进行科研。

我从那天开始收集卡尔顿.德雷克博士的信息，从报纸和杂志上剪他的照片。它们都印得不好，油墨四溅，皱皱巴巴，这样才同我相配，方便我夜间对着墙壁毫无负担又虔诚地撸上一发。

他成了所有艺术家的地下偶像，他和阿拉迪亚、Mayhem的主唱自杀照片、圣伯多禄十字、死灵之书的第71页复刻本放在一起，他的那句邪恶录音被剪辑进TRIP HOP的混音之中，他的故事被搬进网络小说，这个伦敦口音中东面孔的漂亮棕色人偶，一下子拥有了底层世界沾满精液和秽语的万般簇拥。我想我是爱他的，就像我爱我整整一屋子的裸体杂志女郎扉页。卡尔顿是独属于我们这些阴暗鼠类的色欲偶像。

时间回到现在——

艾迪问我：“你认为那个录下录像的人为什么会死呢?是窥见了外神的面目发疯自杀，还是有人蓄意报复?”

此刻我倒有兴趣接着陪这个心怀鬼胎的记者玩了。

“我是不信神的。你是个记者，我以为你客观，并且唯物。”

“那我就当你同意后者，你相信录像的人是被谋杀了。虽说他在刚订婚之后用绳索绞断脖子，吊在十八层楼的天台上整整两天才被发现，看起来也有可能是自己干的——就像朵拉博士大概是意外放火烧了自己，而不是网传窥见真神发了疯。”

“朵拉博士确实不是烧死的，卡尔顿告诉过我，她死于人体实验，她是个非常有奉献精神的科学家。因他们两人当时的情侣关系，他为此消沉了很久，如果这就是你想知道的。”

说完这段话我开始后悔了。

艾迪.布洛克脸上出现了探究的神色：“你确实知道一些内幕，德雷克博士跟你确认朵拉博士是死于人体实验而非意外爆炸?”

我决定不说话。我实在不情愿这个记者再发表任何不利于卡尔顿的言论——我的爱人已经被摧残得够多了。这些狗仔讲话不需要根据，一张嘴随口造谣，我不希望卡尔顿因为我受到伤害。

艾迪见我不配合，叹了口气：“我只想救你。他是个危险人物，热爱研究高维度生物，精神有问题，行为也出格，你和他同居这几个月，难道不觉得屋里无时无刻有除你和他之外的第三个东西吗?”

 

2.

艾迪.布洛克的意思是，我就是下一个。

他查过我。我不是个坏人，虽说过得挺操蛋，但也算不上十恶不赦。我没有活着的家属，没有要好的朋友，我的社会关系是脱节的，正是个完美受害者模板，于是我被邪恶的德雷克博士骗来做祭品。

我的爱人是个危险的、似乎在研究古神召唤术(即便他是个科学家)的邪教信徒，这听起来是不是挺有趣?

我明白科学和玄学互通有无，任何唯物走到尽头都能关联唯心，这些也都是卡尔顿对我说过的。艾迪.布洛克仿佛知道很多，他在某些方面绝对比我了解我的妻子，例如他讲话的模样仿佛和另一个我看不见的人进行纯粹精神领域的探讨，就这一点上，他是卡尔顿的同类。

艾迪.布洛克很怪，那些含糊其辞的说法让我感到了恐惧，他在营造一种我正处于巨大阴谋中的氛围。

关于他说的卡尔顿在精神病院那一个恋爱对象，我是真的不知道。事实上卡尔顿是一个不会谈恋爱的人，他只在一段关系里接受、交流、保持双方有利且和谐的联系。如果对方没有激情，他也没有。我对卡尔顿那一段人生的了解仅仅只是——他在里头待过四个月，后来那里失了火，再后来他出来了，有了新男友。

那时我喜欢卡尔顿，但也仅限于喜欢一个名叫卡尔顿.德雷克的午夜画报女郎。

艾迪.布洛克告诉我，有个很照顾她的女护工，他们常常在一起，她和前夫有个孩子，还照顾一双没有工作的父母，精神病院意外失火(他强调意外)，正如同实验室意外爆炸，里头有统共四具尸体没了脑袋，包括那个女护工。

没了脑袋，你明白吗?不是被割了脑袋，是没了，干净到仿佛是四个生下来就没有脑袋的人。

“我咨询过几个还活着的，他们几乎被吓傻了，言辞中都在描述一个怪物。德雷克博士出现的那段时间，他们总感觉到有另一种看不见的东西在他们身边。他们的物品偶尔被怪力摧毁，门旁落下深陷的爪印，以及深夜窗外掠过形状怪异的巨大阴影和绝非人类口中发出的黑暗低语声。”

我打断了他：“精神病院里有东西?”

艾迪挑了挑眉。他已经喝完了啤酒，正捏着罐头玩：“大概只是某个人里头有东西。”

“你是想说，卡尔顿在法庭上说他身体里有个东西，是真的，而不是他的癔症?”我又替他打开第二罐啤酒：“布洛克先生，精神病人的话，不太可信吧。”

“但你不是，你的话可信对吧?”艾迪.布洛克又摆出那副志得意满的笑，他眼睛发光，像是很确信自己的猜测。

他又要从我嘴里套话。我不说了。

于是他接着说：“所有不同症状的病人看到同一种东西，你想说出了问题的是每一个人而不是客观事物本身吗?”

我苍白地反驳：“群体幻觉也不是没有过。”

“群体幻觉是由一定的外在刺激引导的，催眠、激素失衡、恐慌传染等等，在群体幻觉中唯一没产生幻觉的那个人，一定有问题。”

关于卡尔顿，我当然知道些什么。卡尔顿这个人非常神秘。他有个地下室，封得很严实，从来不让我进，那我就不进。卡尔顿身体不好，精神也不好，时有怪举动，我从不过问。有时候他半夜独自待在客厅，凝视漆黑的墙壁，对着自己——其实我很确信是另一个人，或什么东西说话。我曾经隔着门缝偷偷注视他，但我从未见过他谈话的另一个神秘对象。我不知道他说的是什么，像是古拉丁语，或许根本不是已知的任何人类语言，我的学识浅薄，从未自任何人口中听过这种语言。他的语调平缓、绵长，比平时低沉许多，像在念诗。我就这样安全地暗中观察，如同过去隔着两层手机屏幕窥视他。只有一次，他挺直脊背独自静坐许久，而后在阴郁夜色中非常缓慢、匀速地转动头颅，一点一点，机械地拧到我的方向。他正面对着我(从他的视觉我只是扇完全紧闭的门）笑了笑。他那种略带腼腆的、端庄自持的笑容在夜色里凝结成了一个寺庙佛像般过分标准、过分符号化的可怖表情，像是一种不明白笑容为何物的生物为了隐藏自己的存在精确度量出来。

有什么东西取代了他。

卡尔顿用一种非常古怪的沉重语调说：“不要看。”

我发誓，那绝对不是他的声音——我顿时毛骨悚然，立刻把自己锁回了卧室。后半夜我不敢睡，一直在想他会不会突然破门而入，我若睡着，会不会一睁眼在枕旁看到他凝固的佛像般的笑脸和极大的银色眼珠，就那样静止在我眼前。

可第二天一切都好了。

卡尔顿像只鹿宝宝那样窝在沙发上睡成毛茸茸一团。我临走之前叫醒他，他“嗯”了一声不理我，于是我把他抱回卧室里去，他还迷迷糊糊拉住我的袖子，叫我下班回来给他带巧克力，睫毛一抖就眨出眼泪。

我想昨晚只是他在疗养院尚未彻底痊愈的癔症或梦游罢了——人在睡梦中的精神世界偶尔能连接到一些人类未知的、其他的空间，这也是精神敏感者的可怜天分。毕竟，谁还没些怪毛病呢。

就算他真是个怪物，昨晚不也那样友善地警告我了吗?

他这样一个天赋异禀的漂亮贵族小姐嫁给我这样一事无成的混混，我还要奢求什么?

我相信他是爱我的，我绝不会是下一个。

 

3.

“这一年，你被德雷克教得很好。”

艾迪.布洛克想了一会儿又说。

“罗兰德.特里斯你知道吧?”

我对这个问题有准备：“我知道，他的杀人犯前夫。”

艾迪.布洛克补充：“特里斯是生命基金会的安保头子，他们认识很久了，以前那家伙嚣张得很，满大街抓人。”

我说：“这或许就是他忍不住继续杀人的理由，恶习难改嘛。”

艾迪.布洛克笑了笑：“从前他就是为了德雷克博士抓人，后来也是为了德雷克博士杀人，你说德雷克博士到底为什么需要那么多人呢?”

他笑，我也跟着笑：“我不知道，你告诉我。”

罗兰德.特里斯的死相非常奇怪。头盖骨碎裂，脖子上的刀口很整齐，且是一刀斩了脑袋，四肢连肉带骨被碾碎，犹如起重机压过。卡尔顿说是他杀的人，他看起来实在不像有那种力气，但凶器俱在，他又言之凿凿，这案件就这么了结了。

卡尔顿那任前夫的案子也闹得轰轰烈烈，当时附近出了好几起失踪案，后证实罗兰德.特里斯所为，尸体堆在地下室，被拆解四肢扔进巨大的陶罐里卤煮发酵，浓香混着恶臭，闻起来像中餐馆的后厨垃圾堆。有人目击特里斯夜半去桥下抓落单的流浪汉迷晕了带回家里，那个目击证人就是我。

我就是这样和我春梦里的海报女郎相识。

我在法庭上见到卡尔顿。他看上去是个非常容易散架的人，裹着黑西装和白衬衫，比电视上的还要单薄一些，下颚骨延伸到侧颈下的衣领里有两道明显的血痕，一边嘴角淤青，唇上还有刚刚愈合的血口。卡尔顿有一对极大的眼睛和极深的眼窝，卷曲的碎发有一些耷拉在额头上，在我眼里是个标准的受家暴形象。他很感激地朝我笑，眼眶是睡眠不足造成的通红，可爱得令人心碎。

我想我真的爱他，比任何一个海报女郎都爱。

我就这样在法庭上毫无廉耻地勃起了。

我想把我白色的手探进他棕色的双腿之间，听他发出可爱的呻吟。

而在当时的法庭上，我只是赶紧咧开嘴，也回了他一个笑容。

 

4.

卡尔顿像只被盯上的鹿。

我忙于观察他，他害怕的时候眼珠闪烁。卡尔顿一直在畏惧什么，这一年之内发生在他身上连续不断的悬案和来自他人的恶意足够彻底摧毁他的精神。他原本是个从容优雅的人，而现在一无所有——失去财产、事业、名誉、伴侣、安全，他的一切都在大众媒体和街巷口舌中无所遁形。人们怀疑是他杀了那些流浪汉摆在仓库里做召唤古神的法阵，又是他杀了自己的丈夫绞断线索。他简直像四百年前即将被石头堆压致死的塞勒姆女巫，或更早之前被整个罗马愚民要求处决的某位可怜木匠。

而我是他的彼拉多。

他整个人，整条命，整个往后的前途都在我的手里——我一个人，只有我能救他。

他说他太害怕了，才想到销毁尸体，起先他不敢报警，因他经历太多次，不想再被那样围起来铐起来扔进审讯室。他说话时声音发颤，一丁点较重的语气都能吓他一跳——我想他真的完全被这个世界摧毁了。他现在多么堕落，就像那些廉价报纸上印得油墨四溅的模糊黑白肖像，放在那里不动就会慢慢自我毁灭。

这样才配我。

卡尔顿是处理尸体两天后才报的警，因为他发现了丈夫藏尸的小仓库。

可怜的孤苦伶仃的小棕人，他处理不了这些，他一点办法都没有。

我凝视着卡尔顿硬得发痛，恨不能给特里斯那个蠢蛋光头多编出些莫须有的罪名。

“看来你真的爱他，你说特克斯家暴他，可你们之前根本一点都不认识。”艾迪.布洛克意味不明地发问：“他身上发生了这么多离奇的事，你真的一点都不害怕?”

我当然害怕。我怕死，但我赌我不会死。

于是我认真回答：“我亲眼见过许多你们不知道的事，他从前的伴侣不能保护他，我能。”

我在庭审结束之后的一周去卡尔顿的住所，他正在家里收拾东西，给我开了门。他们两个过得并不好，住在租房里。特里斯失去生命基金会的工作后继续当保镖，酗酒嗑药赌博，天天在外惹事，而卡尔顿刚出院不久，情绪低落，声名俱毁，财产遭到冻结，什么都做不了。

那天卡尔顿的精神状况极其糟糕，嘴上的伤刚结了痂，眼下晕开病态的黑影，见到我来勉强振作了一点，对我绽开笑容。

他给我倒了杯咖啡，身上只穿了件宽松的T恤和短裤，头发也没梳，打着卷儿四处散落。他比之前又瘦了一点，我在身后打量，认为他的裤子可以就这样直接扒下来。

这可是电视上那个卡尔顿.德雷克博士，那个少年天才、端庄倨傲、一嘴漂亮话，要给全人类在银河系外找到新住址的传奇科学家。

可他现在拯救得了谁呢?甚至没有人能够拯救他。

他递给我咖啡的时候，我抓住了他棕色的手。他拒绝地挣了一下，没挣开，咖啡溅出几滴在我手背上，他轻声说了句“抱歉”，抬起睫毛来看我。我得说，他真是我见过最温柔的人，他会是个好妻子。

卡尔顿的眼睛这个距离看更大了，像两颗带甜味的、半融化的透明棕色玻璃球，里头流光四溢地淌着糖水，映出的全是我不怀好意又无比真诚的脸。

我也看着他：“来跟我住吧，好不好?”

艾迪.布洛克打断了我，这个敏锐的记者意识到我上一句话的问题所在了：“你在法庭上说谎。你们到底是什么时候开始认识的?”


	2. Chapter 2

5.

我认为我们之间的对话没有必要进行下去了。

我相信艾迪.布洛克的一些猜测属实，卡尔顿可能真的杀过谁，或者——噢我不在乎。反正那不会是我。

可艾迪并无善罢甘休的打算，他掂量起沙发边的橡木柜，侧面有非常深的一道抓痕，里头发黑。

“这怎么弄的?”

我撇了一眼，往卧室里走：“我不知道。”

家具破碎的情况很常见，卡尔顿有时候会偷偷换掉旧家具——例如艾迪坐着的那张沙发原来有块烧焦的痕迹，后来没有了。我问过卡尔顿换沙发的理由，他眨着那两只极大的棕色眼睛，说他只是害怕火留下的痕迹。

从此我不再过问。

“我来猜猜。”艾迪站了起来，朝橡木柜走去：“是不是这样?”

我得说我从来不信这些鬼神之论，我信奉科学之力，如果我没有看到艾迪.布洛克身后那股巨大的外星形状的力量——没错我认为我看到了一种隐形力量，它不固定的形态在空气中形成了一个扭曲的、变化的漩涡，像是以诸多反常现象来召显它的降临。我始终无法窥探到它的全貌，自然也无法辨别它到底是如何隔着半个客厅的空间在橡木柜上留下了一道深深的创伤。

如果你也常常在脑内听到未知来源的声音操控你的行动、夜半被不知名的恐惧和心悸惊醒，你能在独处的屋内感受到那些缓慢接近你的透明存在，看到门口的月光在你注视里变换成一个人形，你记得一些你生前才能看到的母胎外的场景，你会被从未见识过的事物突然击中——它们在给你降下高层世界到达的启示。

它们在选择你，选择你该不该看见它们。当你被选中与它们同步，它们将彻底改变你的存在形态。这比死亡要困难得多。

“你该相信我的。”

他的眼珠也是透明的，声音由一种剧烈震颤直传到我脑子里，那不是用他的声带发出的。而后这个笑容甜美的陌生男人与他身后的空间一同咧开嘴：“我希望这不会是你最后一次见到它们。”

 

6.

艾迪.布洛克临走前留下一张名片。他恢复得极快，几乎让我以为刚才的一切只是幻觉，正如我也常常这样告诉自己，记忆里许多不该看见的、不该感觉到的都是幻觉。

布莱克伍德在他的柳树林里告诉我们：当你想到它们，你就在召唤它们。当你感知到它们，它们才感知到你。

我们必须假装恶魔不存在。

如果你坚信我们的世界安全，我们就会安全。

艾迪.布洛克依旧面目友善，像个真实存在的普通人类：“它们还有很多，都在这里。它们并不友善，现在只有我能救你，如果你有困难，打给我。”

我没接，他放在了桌上。

好，现在让我重新开始讲卡尔顿的故事。

 

7.

我第一次真正见到卡尔顿，远在法庭之前，那时的我只是个送快递的——你可能怀疑为什么一个送快递的能这样应对一位记者，我和卡尔顿夜间交流的其中一项就是商议怎么应对记者和警察。

在那之前我是个一事无成的废物，我进过两次监狱，一次偷窃、一次恶意纵火，后来我无所事事，做些零碎的工作，睡在一个孤寡老太廉价出租的仓库里。

我得承认我脾气不好，厌恶来自旁人的训斥，路遇一只聒噪的狗也叫我心烦意乱。我们之间的开端非常糟糕。那次我很大力地砸了门，待屋里那人开了房门一角，探出半个脑袋，我把快递扔到了他的脸上。

我原本打算掉头就走，不再干了，回去接着嗑药，或者自杀，可他睁着两只色泽浓烈的大眼睛愣愣地看我，没有动，头发是湿的，那个承载我恶意的小纸盒从他胸口滑落，滚到了脚边。

我再也不能移开视线。

天哪，卡尔顿，对，我是说那个卡尔顿，卡尔顿.德雷克，邪恶的中东美人，我梦中和我墙上那个，他妈的、他妈的我的深棕色海报女郎。我从半开的门里看到他的白衬衫，一段褐色的手臂，纽扣缺了两颗，裸露出的半截脖颈上有大片擦伤和血迹，他的眉骨上方是青紫的，手腕上有明显肿起的几根指痕。

他，他简直像——

“卡尔顿.....”我就这么叫了出来，“哦，抱歉，我没拿住，我真的很抱歉。”

那一瞬间我变回了一个善良又胆怯的守法公民。他朝我微眯起眼，笑，睫毛抖了抖，是个十分俏皮的表情。我蹲下身，手指故意贴着他黑色的皮鞋(湿的），捡起纸盒，拍干净递给他。他接过。

“谢谢。”

他不再隔着电视的声音听起来更软了，我能看见他鼻梁上几颗深色斑点和发红的眼眶，湿透的卷发贴在额头上：“你，你还好吗?” 我小心翼翼：“你脸上有伤，需要我帮忙吗?”

他飞快打断了我的话：“我没事。”

我观察过他太久，很清楚他恐惧的小动作，他一手抓着纸盒身体死死抵着门板，眼珠颤动着，再次对我微笑：“谢谢你的关心，你是第一个问我是否需要帮忙的人。”

我从未这么虚伪地对谁做出过这副温和姿态：“你不要对我客气，我很乐意帮助你。”

卡尔顿又笑了，属于东方的肤色和唇色融为一体，是一种很倦怠的病容。他就这样忧愁地微笑着，半侧过身，从门内探出一只手递到我手里：“那么，这是给你的礼物。”

门关上了，我抓着手里坚硬冰凉的物件不知所措——这是个银制烟灰缸，主体雕满精细盘旋的蛇身，每一片蛇鳞都清晰可见，蛇头形成两个突起的抓柄。以我贫瘠的见识都足以判断出这玩意绝对价值不菲，它是湿的，淌了我一手的水。

我傻站在原地，血液充斥了我的脑袋又填满我的阴茎。我现在就想冲进门里去，但我不会这么做，我知道我的机会来了。

 

8.

 

那个烟灰缸如今放在我们的床头，这是他给我的第一份礼物，我将其诠释为一个求救信号。

我在那之后常常跑去他家附近游荡，站在楼下看窗口的灯从亮起到熄灭。我不回仓库，整夜倚着路边的一颗月桂树，那里正好能望见他清晨拉开窗帘时两条裸露在外的棕色手臂。他有时也看我，哈，我不知道，他对着我的方向笑一下，也许只是在看电线杆上停留的鸟。那扇窗一到中午就会关上，卡尔顿似乎不喜欢强烈的阳光，但我能透过关闭的窗帘见到他站在窗前，一动不动，像在沉思。

奇怪的是，我如此频繁地关注他，渴望在他外出时制造偶遇，可我从未成功过。

没错，他从来不出门。

若不是窗帘之后还能见到站着的人形，我会以为他死在家里。也不一定，我已经两天没见到他的脸了，附近并不太平，独居者失踪层出不穷。我故意敲他家的门，给他准备点礼物或者路边摘来的花放在门口，配上愚蠢的写了祝福语的小卡片。我没钱买礼物，也不知道他喜欢什么，多是偷来抢来的，我在路边看到棵奇形怪状的树都想特地跑过来描述给他听。

我和周边的人提起卡尔顿，他们都根本不知道楼上住着这么个人。有许多个记得两年前德雷克悬案的，都对他报有偏见。

“那人根本是个脱罪成功了的穆斯林疯子吧。”

我反驳：“没定罪，就证明他是无辜的。”

于是那些天主教徒用看异类的目光看我，嘴里开始同上帝圣母以及耶稣进行沉浸式对话。

同卡尔顿一样被他人排挤为异类这件事几乎叫我隐秘地自豪起来。他在这种地方太危险了，任何人都可能伤害他。于是我整理头发，擦亮皮鞋，穿上了我最体面的一件衣服。

还好，门开了。

卡尔顿那两只棕色的眼睛望着我，他还活着，我松了口气。

他似乎没睡醒，面容憔悴，嗓音粘稠：“你好?”

“我只想来看看你还好不好。”

他的嘴唇抿成一道弯曲的弧度，脸颊旁笑出了两个深陷的小漩涡。我发现他右眼下有一块淤血。

“谢谢你的花。”

听到他这么说，我感到心都碎了。他这么好，这个世界却总暴力对待他——当然排除了居心不良的我。至少那一刻，我是真切爱他的。

“你是被谁欺负了吗?”

“噢，我自己弄伤的。”他把右眼挡到门后，剩下一只单独的焦糖味左眼凝视着我眨了眨，眉弓上有两颗痣。我的心跳剧烈起来。

“我从前就很喜欢你，你在电视上，你以前说过的那些话，我.....我是说，你过得还好吗?你能不能.......”我语无伦次，愚蠢地暗示他开门放我进去喝一杯聊一聊，但他显然在害怕什么，死死地用身体挡住门缝。

“对不起。”卡尔顿两手推上门：“我不能，我要回去了，他会不高兴的。”

我再一次被关在了门外。

他?

他又他妈的是谁?


	3. Chapter 3

9.

两天之后我才知道他有丈夫。

我从未考虑过这种可能。卡尔顿看起来太冷漠，以至于我一度认为他是无所欲求的那种人，可事实上，他像个门庭若市的餐厅，空了一桌，立刻有第二个人走进去。有时候那些顾客密密麻麻挤在桌前不肯走，占据整个狭窄的空间，他也不驱赶，不反抗，不拒绝，永远都那样沉静温柔地对他们微笑。

就像他没有拒绝我这样一个下水道里爬上来的老鼠。

这些事我后来才知道。

在此之前，我一直认为卡尔顿是等着一个人拯救他。

他有一个丈夫。我打听到这个丈夫在外给一些危险客户做贴身保镖，不太回家，所以那几天我根本没有见到，或错过了。这一切都变得很好解释，一个保镖和一个科学家，这是什么样的粗俗组合。为什么卡尔顿总是一身伤病，那个野蛮人会回家殴打他的穆斯林妻子? 构陷家里异域风情的深棕色美人趁他不在勾三搭四?

我知道卡尔顿那段时间非常落魄，他无法做科研，抑郁到几次自残，靠吃药苟活，被软禁在家出不了门，受外界所有人的厌恶，还有个家暴成性的丈夫。

我见过那男人，一个亮晃晃的脑门，非常强壮，面貌不善。

白天我往卡尔顿的门缝底下塞小卡片和信封，他总会收好，晚上我就贴着他的门窥探屋内的动静。

卡尔顿的门内常有匪夷所思的声音，我说不出那是什么，有时候像高频的尖叫，有时候是极有规律的振动，有时像模糊不清的咒语，但那些声音既不像他的，也不像出自一个保镖的，更不像一段人类之间该产生的对话，那是种非常平稳、均匀、精确的群体念白，夹杂着诡异的电子噪音和雾腾腾的朦胧感，像隔着层层空间穿过来的，有时在接连不断地重复某一句或者某几句，越来越响，越来越响，越来越近，仿佛真相即将降临。

——不知何时我整个人贴上门板。

我听到了一句无比清晰的话，就像那段恐怖视频里突然破空而出的唯一一句人类语言：“快跑，你救不了我。”

那确信无疑是卡尔顿的声音，这声音距离我如此之近，像是穿透门板在我耳边说的。

他在警告我!

我惊跳起来，一头撞到门把，立刻逃命般冲下楼去。我狂奔下一层楼梯，感到背后那扇房门吱嘎一声打开了，那些朦胧的重复的句式不再像隔了整个宇宙和多维度空间那样遥远，它紧追着我而来，一路向下，带着直达大脑的高速阵痛和来自无穷异类的怨毒目光全部指向我。我被发现了！它们死死盯着我，随沿空无一人的楼道追杀而下，越来越近，而我不敢回头。我不敢回头，我一直往前逃，撞到铁门前，那群东西几乎到了我的背后。我的后颈一阵冰凉刺骨，一种粘稠的、腻人的触感盘旋着涌入我的耳廓，我终于听懂了那句我根本不该听懂的语言。

 

10.

我逃出了楼道。

我太害怕了。我不敢回那个无人的廉租仓库里，只能往人多的地方游荡。我朝码头边的桥下走，那儿总有许多流浪汉，虽然活人抵御不了任何外部生物的攻击，至少能在心理上给我点安全感。

就在这时我看到了那个人。

那个面目不善、神情冷酷、戴着黑色手套的男人，卡尔顿的丈夫。我几乎疑心他才是追着我而来的那个怪物。

我不知哪儿生出的勇气一路尾随。他径直走到桥边，停在一个离人群较远处呼呼大睡的流浪汉跟前，俯下身，用一块白帕捂住了他的口鼻。

那个流浪汉没有再醒来，他把他裹成一团，扛上肩，扔进车里。我远远地又跟着他回到我刚刚逃离的地方，站在卡尔顿楼下的月桂树旁，看他的丈夫走进了货梯。

我的心脏剧烈搏动，快要从喉咙里冒出浓烟。我知道我发现了巨大的秘密，关于近几个月附近流浪汉失踪的案件——原本那些垃圾死了丢了不会被人发现，可数量太多，在流浪汉之间口口相传，于是许多人集中在桥下一块儿睡。当然对于特里斯那样的专业屠夫来说，这是完全无用的。

卡尔顿的暴力狂丈夫是个连环杀人犯。我几乎不能消化这个消息，我本该感到恐惧和担忧，可事实上一种巨大的狂喜从我脑中腾起，多巴胺和肾上腺素瞬间冲垮了我所有理智。我知道我能救他，我必须去救卡尔顿，他在等着我，只有我，只有我可以救他。

或许你会觉得我不可理喻，我不在乎。我根本没兴趣破获连环谋杀悬案或救助任何一个陌生人，我一切冲动的来源只因为卡尔顿是由我多年精液堆积成的棕色异教性爱偶像。我生来是如此失败、堕落、无知且无畏，在那一刻根本没想到报警，占据我大脑的只有抓住我和他之间唯一能联结的机会。我太渴望他能爱我、感激我、臣服于我，我想要做他的英雄。

我想上帝和科学和安拉——去他妈的随便什么，通通都在眷顾我 。那个光头佬又出门了，这次他走了我常走的楼梯，上了车，又离开了。

我在这欣喜若狂之下诞生巨大的勇气。一瞬间死亡的恐惧阴霾烟消云散，我再次踏上刚刚逃离的长廊，怀着狂热和激情直冲而上。当我爬到卡尔顿楼层的下方一层，突然发现那是一层大门四敞、无人居住的楼道。当时的我完全没有余力思考一层突然出现的空房走廊到底是何等诡异。它为什么出现、为何我多次路过毫无察觉、为何在深夜为我敞开所有大门、为何如此破旧阴森、那黑暗里头有什么——我只是像个被爱情冲昏了的愣头青，就这么一时脑热冲了进去。

直到现在，我才明白那一层凭空出现的走廊是我当晚未被楼道监视器拍到的理由。

事情就是这么开始的，我确认卡尔顿所在的房间处于正上方，彼时的我还不知道脚踩的地砖、墓穴般深邃的旧沙发、拖着长长尸衣的眠床、屋内布满死灰和蛛网的矮柜同卡尔顿房间里的一模一样。我踩着摇曳作响的窗框跃出，感到身后如死亡般沉寂的黑暗中有什么东西对我露出了一个巨大的、佛陀般的符号化笑容。

我沿着外墙朝上攀缘，两脚在空中乱蹬寻找支点。这时我吊在楼下废屋窗外的双脚被什么东西抓住了，是种黏腻冰凉、全不像人类手指的触感。我感到刺骨剧痛，大叫一声，慌乱中蹬掉一只鞋，猛力踩上墙沿，两腿屈起——楼下的窗黑洞洞开着，什么都没有。

我惊恐万分，暴力踹开卡尔顿的窗户，窗前站了一个漆黑的人形——我来不及，只隐约看到这个人仿佛没有头。惯性太大，我碾着他整个人撞进了屋里。

这绝对是令我终身难忘的场景。

我看到这整整三个月的死者陈列在我眼前。每一个人都赤身裸体，肚皮血淋淋大敞着，被挖空所有内脏，像一大片风干后食用的羔羊。他们被扭摆成献祭的祈祷姿势，组成一个首尾相接的莫比乌斯圈，每一具尸体都没有头颅，脖颈切口干干净净，像是他们生来就没有头颅。他就坐在他们之间，坐在新鲜挖出的一堆血肉内脏和所有细致处理后的干净尸体之间，他双手捧着一个头颅，头颅的主人正是我在桥下看见的那个沉睡流浪汉。

卡尔顿凝视头颅的目光专注而深情，这里唯一一具刚死不久的新鲜尸体被挂在窗前，是我刚刚撞到的那一个。

它没有头颅的躯体晃晃荡荡，切面上的血洒了我一脸，我的头正搁在他缺失的断口上。

卡尔顿缓慢回过头来，似乎有一点惊讶，但还是高兴的。他朝我展露笑容，一只鲜血淋漓的手朝窗口的我伸了过来。

“你是来救我的吗?”

他的声音和笑容太温柔动人，就像一位包容一切邪恶与阴晦的母神。那些狂热迷恋在此充满我的心脏，我晕晕然陶醉着，受蛊惑般向前一步，跨过一地的血浆泥泞抓住了他的手。

这是我第一次触碰到他。

“我是来救你的。”

 

11.

 

“我很害怕，他会杀了我。”

卡尔顿高捧着头颅的潮湿双手捧起我的脸，亲吻我也像只亲吻一颗头颅。我凝视着他眉弓上的痣，心跳剧烈到我头疼不止。

“别怕，有我在。”我没意识到这句话和视频里他说过的那句一模一样。

于是他露出一个恹恹的笑容：“嘘——我们不要报警，事情会很糟糕的，我们能处理好，你会帮我对吗?”

我急切答道：“我会帮你。”

我想亲吻他，想拥抱他，想要在这堆脏兮兮的东西上操他，他好脏，他看起来既像个圣母又像个婊子，我硬得要命，我等不了。“他要回来了”——他挣扎着推开我，赤着脚踏过泥泞，像哄小孩一样把我轻柔地塞进衣柜里。

我能从一条仅剩的小小缝隙里看见他把卧室窗台上的尸体摆正。我突然脊背发凉，怀疑每天在月桂树边看见的窗帘后那一个人影是不是一具同样静止的无头尸体。

卡尔顿卧室正门上挂着提香的其中一副【莎乐美】，躺在床上正对施洗者灰色的头颅，我仔细观察，总觉得这副画很奇怪，那个头颅像是属于其他人的。

门开了，卡尔顿的丈夫又抬了一具尸体进来，随手扔在一旁。卡尔顿似乎是去给他泡咖啡，脚步声远了一点，又走近回来，一双踩过血浆的棕色赤脚停在了一双黑色皮鞋前。

我看到一只手环到卡尔顿的腰后，搂紧，把白衬衫捏出一片脏兮兮的褶皱。我的漂亮棕色人偶被往前提了一把，坐到了他丈夫的大腿上。

“你要留着.....”

“先留着吧。”

“你不去换身衣服?”

“不会弄脏的。”

我听不清楚，卡尔顿两只脚尖不安地踮着地，又站起来，转身走到我的方向，他面朝着我，蹲下，我隔着那道缝隙看到他半截高挺的鼻梁和狭窄的下颚，卡尔顿侧过脸，在柜门外放了一样什么东西，又去捡地上那只头颅。

“你的胃口越来越大了。”

我眼看着卡尔顿茫然地回过头去，他似乎被推了一把，整个后背剧烈地撞上了我脸上的柜门。我吓到朝后一缩，门外吱嘎作响，他明显是在挣扎，嘴里模模糊糊地说了点什么。他害怕起来声音发抖，变得轻而尖细，特里斯又在说什么，卡尔顿发出了一声变了调的惊呼，接着就沉默了。

我不用想都能猜出他们在做什么，那些淫秽邪恶的水声，肉体在血液里滑动、互相击打，这对该下地狱的恶魔夫妻在这不洁的邪教仪式里交媾，卡尔顿一开始还在忍着，很快就只剩下被干舒服了的呻吟，我何时听过他这样一半压在喉咙深处、一半咬在嘴唇里的淫乱啜泣，卡尔顿开头那一点抗拒和畏缩荡然无存，我确信他根本就被操晕了，彻底忘记柜子里藏着另一个男人才能叫出这样的声音。他根本是个太好处理的异国暗娼，好像捅穿他那条属于荡妇的肉体深沟，就能彻底给他打上奴隶印记。

我勃然大怒，简直是头晕目眩，而我的柜门外，卡尔顿刚才蹲下的地方，放着一把银光闪闪的刀。

我缓慢打开柜门时，这对操成一团的夫妻根本没有发现。特里斯那块属于雅利安白人的宽阔脊背正对着我，肌肉纠结、疤痕遍布，将底下棕色的异族人偶团团包围。他那只健美、骄傲的臀部正犬似的激烈摆动，卡在一双深色大腿之间，奋力把自己肮脏的阴茎插进万恶母神的巢穴深处去。

我高高举起尖刀，宛如斩杀米罗陶诺斯的忒休斯——月光、咒语、血腥法阵、莎乐美凝固的脸、窗前的无头尸体，它们全部沉默凝视着我和我的刀尖。我受远古神灵召唤而来消灭不虔诚者，狠狠一刀扎进了特里斯的后心脏。他发出了一声巨大恐怖的嚎叫，力大无穷地扭转身体向我复仇，这非人类的恶魔竟然还极力抬高身体试图保护卡尔顿。我又扎了第二刀，第三刀，第四刀，第五刀，第六刀，第七刀.....卡尔顿像条死去的无骨之蛇那样缠着他的丈夫，这座巨塔般的奸夫石像轰然倒塌。我看到被鲜血淹没的卡尔顿，他被压在尸体下，露出了小半张湿透的脸。

——我的褐色异教新娘，睁着那对美丽的金棕色眼珠看我，它们色泽精美地掩盖在两块睫毛的柔软阴影之下，抖了抖，微微眯起，化作一个害羞的笑。

我也朝他笑。

我们这对不合世俗的情人，终于跨越血腥、谋杀和重重灾难在一起了。

我把特里斯的尸体搬开到一旁，卡尔顿整个人浸没在血中，他深色的皮肤如血腥玛丽般融着层层剥落的血光，显得粘稠滑腻。受难的穆斯林母亲深深地凝视我，全身赤裸着朝我张开双腿，两腿之间血淋淋的甬道深不见底。我几乎是急不可待地剥下裤子，低吼着肏了进去。

现在这双棕色的腿之间陷入的是我的白色躯干了，而我不担心柜子里会有另一个男人从背后给我一刀。

我进入得极其粗暴，他整个人被我干得猛烈弹动了一下，顺从地抱住我的脊背，在我耳边煽情地发出呻吟。这个血腥征伐后的淫乱战利品在第二个男人的阴茎下高潮了，他紧紧搅着我，在我连续不断地攻击下苦不堪言，断断续续地哭出声，低声请求我停下。

他不明白他只是我英雄主义幻想下一个用于享受的性俘虏，他不明白我只想处罚他的淫乱，他不明白他也只是那些远古神灵的简易肉体容器。

那个战败者，他尚未死绝的丈夫躺在许许多多同样被战败献祭的尸体上，睁着眼睛看我奸淫他的异国妻子。特里斯眼眶血红，七窍流血，喘出了最后一口气。

“不要.....不要.....”

我分出一只手捧住了他的脸，那上面的泪水已经把血冲淡了。

“不，你要。”

我告诉他。

 

12.

 

卡尔顿蜷着两条湿漉漉的光腿坐在床上，刚洗完澡，地面上一片狼藉，十七具尸体，一个热腾腾的脑袋，还有我给他丈夫的十二刀。

“你走吧，我会保护你。”

“不，卡尔顿，我说过我是来救你的。”

“谢谢你来救我。”卡尔顿又笑了，他柔声细语：“你不要出面，特里斯是我杀的，交给我，我会保护你。剩下的事情，我来告诉你怎么做。”

后来的事你们都知道，艾迪.布洛克也知道，我是指认他丈夫谋杀流浪汉的目击证人。古怪的是，我在卡尔顿楼下、门外游走这么多次，从未被监控器拍到。我就像一直在走一条并不存在的长廊和楼梯，看着一扇并不存在的窗，或者我本身的存在从第一次见到卡尔顿起，就被异类化了，同他一块脱离人类物质形态，堕入另一个世界入口的无名深渊。

我至今没有搞清楚卡尔顿是怎么独自处理尸体、解决我留下的体液指纹，又把特里斯的尸体捣碎到那种程度。那栋楼如何突然坍塌，毁于一旦。

在艾迪.布洛克今天对我一通胡说八道之前，我从来没想过去质疑这些。这是我们俩共同的阴暗秘密，我救了他，他救了我。卡尔顿把我这个阴沟垃圾从地底下拔了出来，包装我，教会我如何说话，如何微笑，如何表现得像个天生的精英。他想做科研而不能够，就把新实验室以我的名义公布。他像个贤良的妻子，付出一切分文不取，一步步将我塑造成所有女士梦中情人的模样。

我想我真的爱他。

卡尔顿不会明白，是他随手送我的那一个烟灰缸把我拖出地狱，挽留在了人间。

于是我恍恍惚惚，在英雄的梦中醒不过来。

我想我真的爱他。


	4. Chapter 4

13.

 

如果没有艾迪.布洛克。

我不知道那个记者对我施了什么法，所有过去被遗忘的深层恐惧和诡秘见闻，全部在一瞬间重新回到了我的记忆中。在这之前的日子我像被一种邪恶的甜蜜力量牵引着、傀儡般朝未知的道路上行走，如今我突然清晰地记起我怀疑过卡尔顿的一切。

在我们俩搬入新家，装潢完毕后，卡尔顿便投入新的工作，我无时无刻不感觉到有其他东西在监视我。这是一种无处不在的、极端阴毒的目光，且不只是一个，似乎是整整一群，拥挤在房间的所有角落，从四面八方盯着我。

它，它们，根本不欢迎我活着存在这里。

每当卡尔顿在家，我能强烈感觉到那些目光是透过了他的身体，或者根本在他的体内。

有时我告诉卡尔顿，他就那样摆出端庄又冷淡的笑容：“是你太累了。”

另外，他对生吃大脑的热情让我无法理解。

因始终无法忘记他手捧头颅的深情姿态，我总忍不住问他吃的是什么。

我的穆斯林情人坐在桌前穿戴整齐，双手捻住领结，抬头对我笑：“没错，是人啊，你也要来尝尝吗?”

卡尔顿敷衍我的模样很漂亮，我也说不出什么不好听的话。不同于之前对科学家的武断猜测，他实在是非常会说话，也很有魅力，常常对我开玩笑，说东方人吃猴，会把活猴的天灵盖撬开，灌入滚烫汤汁，洒上葱花，搅拌，在猴子的尖叫声中铲下软绵绵一勺。他说：他大概也爱这样吃人。

他?

这又他妈的是哪个他?

我突然记起卡尔顿隔着门板告诉过我：“我要走了，他会不高兴的。”——当时的我以为“他”是指特里斯，真的是指特里斯吗?

我对卡尔顿的了解实在过少。他漂亮的脑子里藏了太多秘密，他的人体实验、他的精神疾病、他的死亡情人、他的神秘悬案、他的狂热信徒，我在杀特里斯之前完全不知道那是生命基金会的保安队长，就这样替他拔出了刀。

“他，是谁?”我颤颤巍巍地问出口，感到自己即将逼近真相。

而卡尔顿连眼睫都没抬，满不在乎地随口答道：“我肚子里那个东西啊。”

“你身体里真的有个怪物?”

他天真无邪地告诉我：“不是怪物，是外神。”

“你那天，我来找你那天，窗口的尸体和地上那些是召唤外神的法阵吗?”

“只是逗他开心啦。”

我一时不知道怎么理解这句话，只好暂时放下，又问：“它是怎么找到你的?”

“我也不知道，我是个科学家，无所谓反基督，所以我摆了个莫比乌斯圈，本来想弄个莱茵瓶模型，但尸体不够，又给它烧了本相对论，在边上写了一堆波函数，它就来找我了。”见他一本正经地胡说八道，我顿时感到轻松了许多，就像养着一个可爱的臆症母亲。

我的中东情人又快乐地告诉我：“它的名字叫暴乱，最喜欢搞破坏，我告诉过它别吃那么多肉和脑子，要多吃蔬菜晒太阳，它也不听我的。等它大一点，可能就会注意身体健康了吧。”

“你把他说得像个孩子。”

卡尔顿看向我，很认真地对我说道：“我不会骗你。但我要告诉你，过度好奇在任何时代都是致命的。”

 

如今我彻底意识到，艾迪.布洛克所说的一切都是对的。我困在一个巨大的名为卡尔顿.德雷克的陷阱之中，我被养殖了。

我没有亲属，没有朋友，没有像样的工作，没有产业，我只有卡尔顿，我对妻子的工作内容一无所知，我住在他的屋子里，我不知道地下室里是什么，我偶尔替他运输一些打着严密警告的货物、去他的(名义上是我的）公司上班，我交际过的每一个人、看过的每一张面孔都是卡尔顿替我安排的，只除了艾迪.布洛克——

真的吗?艾迪.布洛克不是卡尔顿替我安排的?

卡尔顿神出鬼没，极易暴怒，叫我越发怀疑他与前夫的相处模式。而他每晚独自对着虚空念出的那些咒语，我不敢回想，我只听得懂一句，因为那句话挣脱所有人类语言的束缚以其根本的原始力量钻进过我的脑子，几乎要了我的命，那正是在紧追着我的亡灵走廊里听见的。

——身为万恶母神你应当知晓他们

我很清楚谁才是万恶母神。

如果我想逃离这一切，艾迪.布洛克是唯一一个能帮助我的。可我为什么要这么做，这样不好吗?有一个控制欲极强的伟大情人收容我这么一个早该去死的废物，不好吗?

我拾起桌上艾迪.布洛克的名片，想撕掉，这时门口响起了声音，我神使鬼差，把名片塞进了裤袋里。

 

14.

 

“卡尔顿，亲爱的。”我上前抱住他的腰，在他左眉弓的两颗痣上落下一个吻。

他朝我笑，在原地踩掉脚上的鞋，踏着地砖进屋。

“睡得好吗?”卡尔顿漫不经心地问我。

“还不错，你看起来很累。”

我是指他脸上的伤，即使和我在一起，他身上还是有伤，而我无论如何想不起这是什么时候搞的。我必须辩解除了第一次我并不粗暴，而卡尔顿大多数时候都在拒绝我。这个棕色异端娼妓，一旦被保护、被疼爱，就变得一点都不可爱了，有时我会想羞辱和摧残是需要的，但那不能是我来。

我始终记得他的前夫是怎么死的，如今他做过的一切对我来说都是活生生的警告和威胁。

卡尔顿要找到第二个、第三个我，简直太容易了。

“为了人类的未来，总有人要付出些代价。”他轻踮起脚踩着地毯在房间里转了一圈，我从前很喜欢卡尔顿那样走路，像个穿惯了高跟鞋的旧式贵族小姐，但此刻他巡视般的举动只叫我恐慌。记者留下的抓痕还在橡木柜上，我得把卡尔顿引去其他地方。

“你不先去休息一下吗?我替你泡杯红茶。”我上前揽住他的肩膀，卡尔顿有意无意地回头问了我一句。

“家里有客人来过吗?”

卡尔顿极其讨厌有陌生人进屋，于是我下意识回应：“没有。”

糟了。

我立刻就知道糟了。

我竟然对他说谎。

此时此刻，我从未如此真切地观察到他那双美丽巨大的棕色眼珠被细密的银色血管缓慢渗透，变得透明、发亮，最后彻底被银色淹没。可当卡尔顿回头看我的那一瞬，他还是一个棕色眼睛、笑容温婉的中东美人，看上去艳丽又脆弱，稍微用力一捏就会散架。

“亲爱的，我去拿个东西。”

我立刻逃进了卧室，反锁房门，两手发着抖掏出艾迪.布洛克的名片，电话响了两声，没人接。我紧盯着卧室门把左右转动，先是温柔的，接着动作慢慢剧烈，一股浩瀚空前的愤怒隔着门板猛烈撞击卧室，那些怨毒目光再次呼啸而至，它们全部睁开了双眼。

门外有人说话。

“开门。”第一句是卡尔顿的声音，“开门！”已经不是了。

“开门。”

“开门。”

开门。开门。开门。开门。开门。

我挂断了电话。

我该开门的，但我已经站不起来了。卧室正门上莎乐美的目光化作了有形的阴险介质，她在跟随我、监视我，而她手中高捧着的头颅，成了我的脸。

门缝与把手间隙缓慢涌入丝丝缕缕血管般的黑色液体，它们包裹、延伸、聚拢，渐渐形成一个人形薄膜，就像最初的恐怖录像里那个被摊平了的女人，踏着遍地的银色血液和大地血脉向我漫延而来。一个赤身裸体、银灰色的卡尔顿朝我微笑，他的眼珠淌了出来，四肢淌了出来，笑容也淌了出来，远古神明用他的脸摆出一个毫无善意的全然不像在笑的微笑。

“好可惜，你原本是我最喜欢的那一个。”

从卡尔顿嘴里发出的声音不是他的，那确实是另一个东西在说话，是从外太空或地底深处而来。人的嗓音无法发出如此反常的摩擦声，它超出了人类对潜意识与恐惧的感知，把它称作声音本身就不太正确。

可他还是如此美丽，银色和黑色的血逐步从他身上褪去，卡尔顿像个赤裸的新婚妻子朝我走来。我的异族偶像，我的莎乐美，我的断头皇后，我的邪教圣母——他只有一部分属于人类 ，另一部分与本质与实体的深渊相联系，超越了力量与物质 、时间与空间，那是恶的本体。

直到今天，一切的咒语突然实质化。我清晰地听到了那一句预言——旧神们昔日在，旧神们今日在，旧神们亦将永存。

卡尔顿冰凉赤裸的躯体坐到我腿上，双手轻轻捧住我的头颅，他开口时那么婉转动人，嗓音柔和：“你想知道，我就告诉你。”

我眼见着那些银色和黑色的血脉再度生长，它们包裹了我。

 

 

15.

卡尔顿的大脑是个深不见底、载满阴郁和恐怖的深井 ，偶尔也有爱与热情爆发。他缩在精神病院，对每一个路过的人微笑，他极力保持像个人类，以免被那股宇宙意识占据一切，最后杀掉所有人。

他实在讨厌无用之人，这些精神病都该被扔进实验室，进行有效的废物利用，而不是苟延残喘加速地球衰败。

只除了一位女护工，她很好。

她愚蠢又善良，体态丰满，适合当一个容器。他们常常私下约会，卡尔顿假装一个无知天真的书呆子，她就扮演实习医生格蕾。每当两人独处，卡尔顿感到饥饿。他太饿了，饿到头脑和胃部灼烧，想要吞食一切，可一切痛苦都有忍耐的必要 。

他挣扎着安抚暴乱：“等一等，再等一等，熬过这段时间。”

“怎么了，卡尔顿?”她不知好歹地凑过来，“你肚子里那个东西又闹了吗?”

精神病院里每个护工都会假装了解病人，顺从他们的癔症，卡尔顿低头笑了一声：“对不起。”

他太饿了。他受不了。

卡尔顿于是真诚地、满怀悲伤和歉意地对她说：“对不起，我太饿了。”

他一口咬掉了她的头颅。

“噢。”事后他有些抱怨，摸了摸自己的肚皮：“暴乱，你把事情搞得很难办。”

“你喜欢她。”那个声音说。

“你想得太多了。”

“你只能喜欢我。”

卡尔顿又吃了人，他不知道该怎么办，茫然舔了舔嘴唇。屠杀，更多的屠杀——那个来自宇宙深处潜意识的声音告诉他，于是卡尔顿顺从自我，吃掉了更多人，他和他，流淌着一身银色和黑色的漫长血脉在走廊四处游荡，杀戮，吞噬，成了每一个人活过这场灾难的噩梦。

他遮蔽了所有监控，点燃了一把火。

这个邪恶的寄生者同他漂亮的宿主在坍塌和尖叫声中闲庭信步，偶有拉住他裤脚的求救者，都被踩住手背跨过。卡尔顿满怀好奇地观测这些死亡过程，我在他脑中奇异地感受到幸福与悲悯同存。

人类太脆弱了，这样是不行的。

警察发现卡尔顿时他正背对坍塌的精神病院坐在门口的台阶上。

同样的，无法定罪，扣留审讯几日，两个月后他被释放了。一个男人来接他。正是我谋杀的那个，罗兰德.特里斯。

 

16.

事实上，这两个人没有肉体关系。他们领了证，作为互相约束的契约。从卡尔顿的脑子里看，逻辑相当明晰，特里斯觊觎卡尔顿已久，而卡尔顿和他体内尚未完全成形的外神需要保护，他全无资产和势力，无人可用，无人可信，他们便以一种看似和谐，实则完全功利的目的结了婚，这也是日后我能趁虚而入的主要原因。

可我难道不也只是另一个契约吗?

卡尔顿别无选择，跟随特里斯住进了一间粗陋的商品房。

特里斯白天当大人物的保镖，无事时除了嗑药酗酒喝赌博，就是给卡尔顿抓流浪汉。

卡尔顿和暴乱在经历实验室爆炸和精神病院的治疗之后极度虚弱，暴乱需要大量休眠，几乎无法现身进食，于是卡尔顿废力地一个一个割下他们的头颅，拿铲子和电钻撬开头盖骨，坐在血和尸体里生吃脑浆。

一开始这很难，他总是弄脏衣服和地板，把一切搞得一塌糊涂，他一边忍着恶心吃，一边吐，一边委屈地掉眼泪。等他勉强吃完一个，就跪在地板上对自己的肚皮说话：“你在吗?”

你醒着吗?你还好吗?你还饿吗?好吃吗?

有时暴乱会回应他，于是卡尔顿又开心起来，不再悲伤哭泣。他爬起来收拾尸体，处理脏衣服。他的衣服实在不多，有时候光着腿穿特里斯大了一码的衬衫，常搞得丈夫没衣服穿。后来他学乖了，知道把自己脱得一丝不挂，拿到浴室里去吃。他可以把内脏冲进马桶，尸体风干处理扔进仓库，切下头颅冷藏，但要很快吃掉。卡尔顿总把自己弄得一身血，而特里斯很喜欢看他这样，仿佛养了只食肉动物，认为那种野蛮很美。

“你像个婊子。”特里斯这么说。

卡尔顿当然理解不了这种荤话的具体含义，他只是笑笑，又接着埋头苦吃。

我知道特里斯必定是欲火难消了。

卡尔顿第一次弄伤自己的原因是打算生吃活人，他怀疑暴乱迟迟无法恢复是因为死人的脑子缺乏活性。那天的流浪汉似乎过于强壮，卡尔顿正努力用电钻和小铲子撬他的头盖骨，这个流浪汉挣开了绳索，把卡尔顿撞翻在地上。

他们两人在地板上扭打成一团，体力差距悬殊，流浪汉骑在卡尔顿身上，把他的脑袋往地板上撞。见他昏沉不动，又去抓就近的铲子，一铲砸断了他裸露的棕色脚踝。

我在卡尔顿的脑中感觉到了那阵剧痛，他的视线浑浊，疼痛几近摧毁他的行动力。

不行。不行。不行。

流浪汉无意闹出人命，见卡尔顿无法再起身追杀就打算逃跑，他没料到卡尔顿突然以一种非人类的姿势笔直升起。穆斯林邪神的眼珠像两颗银色恒星，被折断的踝骨吱嘎作响着扭回原位。卡尔顿笑着，抓起一只烟灰缸，砸向了流浪汉的头盖骨。

后面的事你们很清楚，我说过了。

敲门声响起时，卡尔顿正匆匆忙忙洗那只烟灰缸，还来不及清理身上的血迹。他一瘸一拐来开门，那一道缝，就是我和他世纪性的相遇。在他眼里，我还只是一个愚蠢又暴躁的金发，满面怒容，把快递扔到了他脸上。

他是如此的脆弱不安，以至于腾起对整个人类族群滔天的怒火，银色血脉瞬间从背后攀起，旧神之怒要为他降下天罚。若不是另一头的我瞬间像个狂热粉丝那样说出了道歉，毫无疑问我不会活到今天。

我蹲下去用三根手指擦过他的皮鞋，这一系列动作在卡尔顿的视觉里宛如猴子戏法。我拍干净纸盒上的灰尘，在上面留下三个血指印，递给他。我什么都没发现。

“你还好吗?你脸上有伤，需要我帮忙吗?”

那些怒火消失了。卡尔顿对人类天性的希望又重新回归，他想人类依然值得被拯救。

“我没事。”

他笑了。

“谢谢你的关心，你是第一个问我是否需要帮忙的人。”

镜头那一边的我简直满目狰狞，好在卡尔顿对人性险恶是毫无所觉的：“你不要对我客气，我很乐意帮助你。”

卡尔顿把手里敲碎头骨的凶器递给了我：“那么，这是给你的礼物。”

这段回忆最后的一幕是我狂喜的脸，我作为替罪羔羊的身份就这样被敲定了。


	5. Chapter 5

17.

让我再来说说卡尔顿.德雷克那可怜的丈夫。

噢，他不可怜，没有人真的可怜。

特里斯和我一样喜欢德雷克博士，并以一种几近胁迫的方式搞到了手。他养着卡尔顿就像养殖一头凶猛的肉食家畜，终日锁在屋内观察、抚弄，他喜欢德雷克是个脾气暴躁、居高临下的婊子，喜欢他是个会咬人又会自残的受虐狂。

特里斯的感情毫无虔诚之意，等真正搞到手，就更难留几分尊重。自然的，他的情绪终于在一次任务失败后发作。

那天特里斯的保护对象遭到暗杀，作为安保组长，他理所当然遭到革职，于是在外头磕了药，喝了酒，又泡了个妞——他不能带回家，因为卡尔顿会吃掉他带进门的每个女人，他也不能去肏卡尔顿，因为他们不是夫妻，他在家里什么都干不了。

操。

他还得去给卡尔顿抓老弱病残。

我之所以了解这些，是因为暴乱吃了特里斯的脑子，又在卡尔顿的强烈要求下吐出了头骨。

卡尔顿的回忆里对特里斯有磅礴的恨意，但他没什么精力去恨一个人，特里斯也不值得，于是渐渐演变成一种酸胀的羞耻。特里斯那天回家，扔给他一个昏迷的流浪汉，点了一支烟：“你能不能不要管你肚子里那玩意了?它已经死了，你为什么非要把它弄醒！”

卡尔顿愣了愣，睁大眼睛，没说话。

特里斯看他这副美丽的呆滞模样，愈发烦躁：“我都不知道它爹是谁！”

卡尔顿认真回答：“他是我们全人类的希望。”

“你他妈自己都没有希望！”特里斯猛吸了一口，手指神经质地敲在新买的烟灰缸上：“你搞得我也跟着没有希望！这难道是我们想要的吗?我养着你，你养一个怪物！就算你想当个母的，不能去领养个正常的小孩吗?”

“我们说好的。”卡尔顿蹙眉：“你以前明明很喜欢干这些。”

特里斯猛的站了起来，一脚踢翻了凳子：“以前是为了你，为了钱，为了像个真男人一样杀人，不是为了养你肚子里这个不知道哪儿来的外星人生的狗杂种！”

卡尔顿的怒火完全无法自控，他也跟着站了起来：“你被解雇了！滚！”

特里斯笑了，脚下的皮鞋踩着地砖，一步一步悠然朝卡尔顿走近。卡尔顿没动。

他嚼出满嘴恶意，一字一句说道：“大科学家，你自己也知道你什么用都没有才答应跟我结婚。看看你现在的样子，真以为我是喜欢你吗?你也不过是个婊子而已。”

特里斯手里抽了一半的烟头狠狠摁到了卡尔顿脸上。卡尔顿尖叫了一声，极力朝后躲，特里斯肌肉怒张的手臂卡住妻子的后颈，让他避无可避，猛一用力撞向边上的书架。几本摇摇欲坠的书砸落下来，卡尔顿的半边脸上立刻溢满了血，那两只棕色的玻璃球眼珠惊恐地颤抖，奋力推拒胸前的男人。

“你疯了....特里斯，你，啊.....住手!”

特里斯只是继续笑着。对付卡尔顿太容易了，只需一只手扣住落魄科学家的腰，就能把他整个提起来扔到书桌上。

卡尔顿的脑袋砸到桌上的花瓶，那里的百合是我从另一户人家花园里偷来的，此刻全部被撞下桌摔碎了。卡尔顿手足无措地满桌子摸索，抓起一支钢笔往特里斯身上划。特里斯偏开脸，好整以暇地捏着他脆弱的腕骨，从他手里夺走钢笔，调整方向，笔直向下，扎进了卡尔顿的手掌中央。

卡尔顿连声音都没发出来。我被他的恐惧狂乱震到疼痛，脑中全是他绝望呼唤暴乱的声音。暴乱，暴乱，暴乱，而暴乱没有醒来，特里斯甚至清楚怎么对付暴乱。他一手拍了拍卡尔顿血流满面的脸，用一只膝盖碾平他的身体，另一手握拳，往妻子的腹部狠狠砸了一拳，仿佛这样就能打掉那个自外而来的恶魔杂种。

“你只是个婊子。你这样好看多了。”

他干了所有我不敢干的事。

特里斯确实如我曾经想过的那样连着腰带一块拉下他的西裤，他太瘦了，两条腿胡乱挣动着，轻易被掰开到极点。卡尔顿呼吸困难，内脏近乎破裂。他艰难喘着气，脑中轰鸣作响，头顶的灯光直射他脆弱的虹膜，他看不见了，他想呼救，张开却只尝到满嘴的铁锈味。

“你现在都不如门口五十美金的妓女。”

他从没遭受过这个，他是天之骄子，他是被神灵选中的那一个，他将会拯救人类，他要砍下罗兰德.特里斯那罪恶的头颅，他怎么可以——他连如何规避伤害都不知道。卡尔顿全力抗拒着，硬邦邦地僵直身体，任由的丈夫把他彻底撕裂。

我在卡尔特这一片阴暗混沌的绝望中看到特里斯那张盎克鲁——撒克逊人强硬坚固的白人面孔，它原有的英俊强大以及诸多被世人所称颂的雄性优异品质被实体化为恐怖本源，同他的阴茎一道化作一柄利剑，血肉模糊地插进异族处子袒露的双腿之间。

卡尔顿在哭，他瑟缩成一团，嘴里涌出血，很快没了抵抗能力，我只能听到耳边他濒死喘息的声音和灯光摇曳下的一颗狰狞头颅。晕过去几次之后，卡尔顿被肏开了，于是混沌和意志互相摧折，卡尔顿.德雷克失去了自我，成为了一个真正的肉体容器。

此刻他在想什么?亚原子粒子组成的庞大宇宙动物园，超立方窗外面向无风海洋与浩瀚荒漠，星球彼此撞击后产生宇宙尘埃，黑色吞没一切，每一个生命在死亡之后化作永恒存在的宇宙射线，这一切反复覆灭又再生的轮回之中，只有一个声音进入他的大脑，包裹他，告诉他——你是我选中的那一个。

“别假装矜持了，你喜欢这些。”

这一出婚内强奸几乎杀死卡尔顿，而特里斯并不满意，他脑子里的酒精和大麻就是另一个暴乱，叫他昏沉又激昂。他把一丝不挂浑身是伤的妻子扔进矮柜。

正是卡尔顿哄我藏身的那一个。

他落了锁。

我该说这都是报应，恶魔总在绝望和幽暗中滋生。卡尔顿在狭小的木板夹缝里头缩成一团呆了整整一夜，那些目光，那些常常凝视我的怨毒目光就在那一夜全部睁开了眼，自柜门缝隙之间我和他只能看到卧室门正上方那副出自提香之手的莎乐美，她神情冷酷地看着一切发生，手中的银盘里盛着一颗头颅——卡尔顿.德雷克的头颅。

只有你能爱你自己。

只有你能杀你自己。

只有你能救你自己。

暴乱不是真神，卡尔顿.德雷克才是。

 

18.

特里斯怎会知晓他深棕色的穆斯林妻子在一夜之间变了恶魔。第二天他酒醒之后懊悔不已，立刻跳下床打开柜门。特里斯抱着冰冷僵硬的卡尔顿疯狂道歉。

对不起，是我发了疯，我喝多了，我爱你，我一直爱你，请你原谅我，你也打我吧。

受虐的万恶母神浑身赤裸，几近浴血地站在卧室中央。他凝视着油画上的头颅，露出了一个麻木不仁的温柔笑容。

“没关系。”

 

19.

特里斯诚心悔过，更加殷勤地替卡尔顿抓食物，如果卡尔顿要吃活的，他就主动帮忙。

卡尔顿一一接受，晚上记进本子里。

特里斯以为一切都过去了。

卡尔顿真的如他所愿变成了一个温顺的妻子，只要喂食就可以满足一切要求。特里斯可以把他压到门板上，他似乎习惯被这样对待了，只要不弄疼他，很容易被几根手指玩到高潮。

我很喜欢他的声音，懂得示弱，又显得放荡，他就从不对我这样，大约是我不够强势到逼他来取悦我。

卡尔顿并不热衷于性爱，如果这能激起暴乱的反应，他就做。身体还是喜欢阴茎的，一根阴茎能让他舒服，他就无所谓做谁的娼妓。暴乱常常在卡尔顿被干到神魂目眩时突然清醒，它并不高兴自己的宿主被另一个人类入侵，于是逐步显形，占领自己的巢穴。

暴乱，你真没用。

卡尔顿喃喃自语，毫无自觉说出了什么样的话。

你让另一个人类操我。

而特里斯很乐意看那片银色脉络从卡尔顿的大腿根部探出，环绕腰肢胸脯，液体探入潮湿柔软的洞穴深处。他不知道卡尔顿淫乱的反应是因为自己做得太好还是因为腹中那玩意从内部操它的母亲和他的妻子。

这里头有种邪典的性感，这也是特里斯唯一喜欢暴乱的时刻。

他不介意和一个外星人分享妻子，也不在乎自己不在家时，外星人会不会把他的妻子肏到求饶。这玩意的存在，叫卡尔顿.德雷克比一千个、一万个性感尤物都要高贵得多。

 

20.

 

“暴乱，别让我失望。”

卡尔顿对着镜子划开自己的颈动脉。

他喜欢看血慢慢流下来，喜欢看那些即将死去的人分娩般豁开肚皮。子宫是很美的，人体内部该拥有另一种美学定义，而雄性都不美，他们只知征伐和交媾，不明白包容与稳定，非常无用。

待他浑身发冷，陷入濒死，胸腔里的那个东西就会低吼着冲出来。卡尔顿在一片甜美黑暗中重新复生，伤口缓慢结痂，血液回流，他又活了过来。

暴乱对他爆发的愤怒叫他欣喜若狂。卡尔顿为此想方设法地自残来刺激暴乱复苏，他给每一个流浪汉提供反抗的机会。

“打败我你就可以离开。”

他这么说，然后和各种各样的陌生人在屋里搏斗，直到身上制造出了足够多的伤口，就杀掉他们——他知道暴乱永远不会让宿主有生命危险。

这不但是恃宠而骄，而且是底线试探。所有卡尔顿主动制造的伤口在我眼里全成了特里斯家暴的证据。每一次我见他嘴唇上的淤血，就多爱他几分。他在杀夫的当夜指挥特里斯多去抓一个流浪汉，他把无头尸体挂在窗前我能看到的位置，他挪开身体叫特里斯背对着我，他的暴乱紧紧缠住丈夫的阴茎，堵塞丈夫的耳朵，叫人动弹不得——所有我曾以为来自神灵的眷顾，全部是来自卡尔顿.德雷克的眷顾。

要我说，暴乱和任何一个无法保护妻子的残疾丈夫一个样，行动力低下，独断跋扈，可卡尔顿就是能够无限纵容他、取悦他、爱他——这可是彻头彻尾的种族主义。即便我窥见了卡尔顿的记忆，我还是无法理解这种爱从何而来，因何产生，让他强大至此，不可战败，有没有另一个优秀的人类能值得他如此程度的爱。

卡尔顿的确是爱所有人的。对于我这样的一个毫无利用价值的物品，他也能保持善意、不偏不倚、一视同仁地对待，像对待地球上任何一个不算太糟的人类。

我只是幸运而已。

我只是另一个无端被古神选中的实验品，在适当的时间完结我的使命。

此刻我真正明白卡尔顿.德雷克身上承载着什么。①相比之下，尘世浮华、民族兴衰、帝王更迭、兵家胜败、大众前途、都犹如过眼云烟，沧海一粟，他负担的是宇宙众生的灵魂本质，他是能拯救全人类的那一个。

卡尔顿正抱着我的头颅。

我睁开眼，看到他瞳孔里淌满美丽的银色。他问我：“你愿意永远和我在一起吗?”

我答道：“我愿意。”

 

21.

 

艾迪.布洛克于当晚八点遭到正式通缉，媒体不知为何早到一步，于是电台很快被卡尔顿.德雷克这个恶魔婊子的新闻占领了。

身负无数悬案的异教科学家对所有人说：“他是来杀我的，我的先生是为了保护我而死，他是个勇敢的人。艾迪.布洛克一直恨我，他和朵拉之间.....他一直觉得是我杀了朵拉。”

监控两次拍到艾迪.布洛克出入卡尔顿.德雷克家的大门，证实他一下午都在附近守候，第二次翻墙而入的时间正好与德雷克回家的时间吻合，也同死者被谋杀的时间吻合。

尸体被齐齐斩断了头颅。又有消息爆料说朵拉博士死亡与实验室爆炸当天，艾迪.布洛克也在场，甚至失火的精神病院也是艾迪.布洛克经常调查的场所。所有人都只看到德雷克，却从未注意过躲在暗处的布洛克，看来这几起无头悬案有必要重新推论。

艾迪切到了一个音乐电台。

“我要杀了他！”

艾迪被吓得差点跳了起来：“嘿，冷静，我们不能暴露，我不想在路上买包薯片就被抓去研究。”

“你不应该救那金发玩意，那就是个蠢蛋，跟了德雷克这么久，什么都没发现。”

“说起来还算是我害死他了。”艾迪挠了挠头，“本来他还能多活几天。”

“德雷克已经不需要他了。暴乱的宿主精神力很强，否则早该死了。”毒液这么评价，“但它还没完全恢复，我们应该杀了他。”

“你先别冲动好吗 ？全世界都想给德雷克定罪，他逃不了的。”

“那我们呢?艾迪。”

艾迪猛吸了口可乐：“依我之见，我们再也不要做好人了，鬼才要去救下一个蠢蛋呢。”

时间回到一小时前。

艾迪.布洛克接到电话时正在拉肚子，他在守卡尔顿小别墅附近的酒馆里多喝了几杯，吃下了一盆不新鲜的金枪鱼沙拉和一块羊排。

等他沿着墙壁窜进屋内，一切都已经晚了。

卡尔顿背对着他，银色血脉如同一对羽翼般张开。他刚吞食完一颗头颅，餍足地仰起下颚，尸体躺在两腿之间。

“你好啊，艾迪。”

艾迪的四肢迅速披上了黑色。

“你好啊，德雷克。”

这两个地球上最后的共生体再次会面，两人面目悬殊，近乎和谐地对视。

卡尔顿.德雷克坐在床上，摆出了一个满怀善意的笑容：“你有两条路可走，第一条，现在去死。第二条，你可以考虑和我结婚。”

“我选第三条。”

“噢。”他惋惜道：“那可真是太糟了。”

 

END

 

①出自阿加农.布莱克伍德【柳树林】  
②有几个词出自波德莱尔【恶之花】  
几句咒语出自 洛夫克拉夫特【敦威治恐怖事件】

克克解说全文：这个暴乱弱爆了，是个弱暴。


End file.
